BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2020 film)
"Imagination has no limits." -Tagline BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a 2020 American-Japanese live-action/animated comedy-drama adventure film directed by Tim Burton and Robert Zemeckis, with Bloo J and Matthew Chaudhary as co-directors. The movie, as said by the source material, is based on The Bloo animated series of the same name. The film is produced by TBA, while it is distributed by Paramount Pictures in the US and Worldwide and Warner Bros. Pictures internationally. It takes some inspiration from the 2013 novel Foster's Rewritten Imaginary Friends, which, in turn, is also based on the BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends franchise. Although that Bloo J and Matthew Chaudhary were initially averse to numerous offers of having a live-action film version of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends produced, they were convinced by two of the original series' storyboard artists in 2014 and decided to plan a film adaptation. The film features an ensemble all-star cast that includes TBA The film is dedicated to June Foray, the original voice of Madame Foster, and Stephen Hillenburg, who was the producer and witter of the show and one of the film's special thanks and founder of Games Animation Inc during pre-production who passed away during Production of the film. The film features the same charm, wit, and humor as BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, whilst incorporating a more darker, horrific, steampunk, gothic, serious, science-fictional, supernatural, and twisted take on the story and it is more action-oriented, but still retains the charm of the original series. Steven Spielberg serves as the executive producer of the film. The film will be released in Premium Large Format Screens, Dolby Cinema, 2D, 3D, 4K, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. Premise TBA Plot PARDON OUR DUST! NEW PLOT UNDER CONSTRUCTION it means the old plot will be deleted and replaced by a better plot It all started in 1997, where an incident happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Toonville. It is said that a sociopath named William Afton had interrupted a birthday party at the place, where he had went on a rampage. Cast The Human Characters: Main * Jacob Tremblay as Mac, a quirky 16-year-old who is Bloo's creator and best friend. The two often spend a lot of their time hanging out together. His parents are divorced and his behavior wavers between kindness and aggravation. He is also a fan of video games. * Emma Stone as Frankie Foster, Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. Other's * TBA The Imaginary Friends/Androids/Cartoons: Main (please edit for format because it should be mainly "someone as character"): * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Mac's imaginary friend, as well as the main protagonist of the movie. He spends much of his time with his friends and trying to impress love interest and part-time girlfriend Jenny Wakeman. He also likes to think of good schemes, along with the rest of his friends. Out of all the characters, Bloo saw the most appearances and character development throughout the series. Bloo's love for Jenny is a recurring theme throughout the movie. * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman, an adult robot who is nice to everyone in the group. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. Jenny is also a fan of the Japanese anime Sailor Moon, as she is obsessed with anime and manga sometimes. She is Bloo’s girlfriend and she acknowledges it. * Tom Kenny as Eduardo, a Latin American monster created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. * Phil LaMarr as Wilt, very tall, friendly and incredibly nice red-colored friend with only a right arm and a crooked left eye-stalk. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other imaginary friends. * Coco (voiced by Candi Milo) – A chicken-like bird with palm tree-like hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects.. Other characters usually understand her when she speaks. * Mr. Herriman (voiced by Tom Kane) – A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster who speaks with a British accent. * SpongeBob SquarePants '''(voiced by Tom Kenny) – a sea sponge and the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series of the same name. He is obsessed with Star Wars and is friends with a starfish named Patrick. * '''Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) – SpongeBob's best friend and one of the characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, TBA. The supporting cast Currently in development Others: * TBA * TBA The Animatronics: A race of Animal-like''' Robots from a moist and dark region in TBA called "TBA" They were kidnapped by Bendy and Afton and forced into labor via brainwashing but eventually snap from their brainwashing and decide to help the Foster's Gang. * TBA as Freddy, TBA * TBA as Bonnie, TBA * TBA as Chica, TBA * TBA as Foxy, TBA * TBA Bendyfriendz: (villains): * '''Bendy (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The main antagonist of the film; an evil yellow, black-striped imaginary friend who likes to be mean to the Foster's Gang and try to kill Bloo. Cummings uses his Dr. Robotnik (SatAM) voice to portray Bendy in this movie, although it is deeper and more gargly. * Can't '(voiced by Billy West) - A detective, spy and daredevil who can take over peoples' minds and imagination. His appearence resembles that of a fusion between a cat and a cactus, with only one eye. * '''William Afton '(voiced by TBA) - TBA * 'Terrence '(voiced by Tara Strong) - A minor antagonist. He is Mac's brother and has a tendency to hurt and humiliate Mac for his own amusement. * '''Sheldon J. Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - One of Bendy's sidekicks, and the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Plankton is a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. * Demented Chaos/Choas Jenny (voiced by TBA): A dark, demented version of Jenny who is power and blood hungry, taking an attempt to kill at any turn she has. * Sausage Political Party '(voiced by TBA): A party of anthromorphic food objects who seek revenge at the Fosters and Bloo after Frankie sliced Irish Potato up and cut Barry the Sausage in half. They are in a quick comedic subplot and end up being run over by a shopping cart (a la via Saving Private Ryan) by the end of it. * Various voice actors as the Elite Abandoned Cartoons, a raid of evil cartoons led by Tex Avery (from The Wacky World of Tex Avery). This group includes (but not limited to) Johnny Quasar, The Problem Solverz, Angela Anaconda, Coconut Fred, and the Mega Babies. ** TBA Box office BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends had grossed $''TBA million in North America, and $''TBA'' million in other territories Reception Critical response TBA Audience response TBA Production Development TBA Music TBA Animation and visual effects The animation in the movie is done by Marza Animation Planet, Bardel Entertainment, Yowza! Animation, Nitrogen Studios Canada, Toho Animation, BONES, Rough Draft Studios, Klasky-Csupo, Aardman Animations, Xilam, Jacknjellify, Trigger, Science Saru, and Screen Novelties. TBA. Filming TBA Accolades TBA Unused Ideas Actors considered * TBA Originally planned premise TBA Originally planned ideas for the film * TBA Film release BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set to be released on August 6th, 2020. It was originally scheduled to be released in May 2016 during development, June 14th, 2019, and December 27th, 2019. It was then pushed back to its current date because of the film's drastic changes. Marketing TBA Theatrical release promotions * To promote the release of BFHFIF 2020 in theaters, Burger King made a burger inspired by the movie. It was called the "Spicy Foster's Burger", and had pepper jack, cheddar, bacon, special sauce and jalepenos. They also released a BK-exclusive flavor of soda on their Coca-Cola Freestyle machines called "Foster Twist", a mix of Sprite plus vanilla and blue raspberry flavors. * Culver's promoted the film by giving away tickets to lucky winners of a Foster's contest. * PepsiCo also promoted the film by re-releasing Crystal Pepsi as well as releasing a new flavor of Pepsi called "Blooblast", a fruity flavor with blue raspberry and blueberry flavoring. They also released a flavor of Doritos called the "Bendyfriendz's Mixtape". It was a chilli-cheese flavor with some hints of ranch. * In the UK, Tesco did a competition in which items in the store were packaged with a hidden voucher hidden inside the box. If you happen to find and buy the items, you earn a select amount of money, depending on how expensive the item is. The highest money prize is was 1,000,000 pounds (£). * In the UK, Tesco did a competition where there is a Bobby's World: The Movie voucher hidden inside 1 item in the store. If you happen to buy the item, you earn $1,000,000 dollars, a signed Bobby's World: The Movie poster, and the tickets to see the movie. * In the US, Mondelez released flavors of Oreo, Chips Ahoy, Trident, Stride, Cadbury, Biscoff and Sour Patch Kids. The flavors were Bloo Crunch, Mac Candies, Jenny Mint, Eduardo Fruit, Bendy Caramel, Can't Coffee, and Wilt Berrymix respectively. * Domino's released a pizza worldwide called "The Great Lablooski Pizza". It had mozzarella, American, pepperoni, jalapenos, hamburg, and sausage. There was also an unnamed lava cake with Hershey's chocolate, blue frosting, whipped cream, marshmallow, OREO piecess and brownie pieces. A deal was sold as well with a pan pizza, Great Lablooski Pizza, bread twists, a choice of 2-liter Coke or small bottle of Sprite, and the unnamed lava cake. TBA DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * TBA Home media TBA Video Game TBA Rating TBA Special Foster's Edition Director's Cut TBA Sequel/Flim Trilogy TBA Future TBA. Flim Transcript '''TBA Credits TBA Gallery TBA Trivia * Unlike the original 2000 show, this will include major elements from Jurassic Park and other movies as well. * The promotions appear as hidden easter eggs in the film, which can be found in backgrounds of scenes. * Multiple influences can be seen where Jenny freaks out over Bloo. * The movie is described as "taking the action genre, horror movies, reimagining, and the show for a spin". Differences from the Original Show * Cheese acts similar to Ren. * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 was sixteen years old in the 2000's show a Teenage, but in this movie, She 21 years old an Adult. * Mac was 10 years old in the show, but in the movie, he is 16. * In the film, SpongeBob and Patrick were friends, but in the film, Patrick is SpongeBob's adoptive brother * Bendy will be more of a psychopah and will be a criminal as well * TBA Category:2020 films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Toho films Category:Bron Creative films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:KatzSmith Productions films Category:Shangri-La Entertainment films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Krusty Krab Productions films Category:Tim Burton Productions films Category:Joe Dante Co. films Category:The Jim Henson Company films Category:Marza Animation Planet films Category:The Bloo Films films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films films